


Of Cute Fiascos

by vaccinatemyheart



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Cuties, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaccinatemyheart/pseuds/vaccinatemyheart
Summary: "Mingyu, you cannot go around calling people cute."Wonwoo finds himself running away from Mingyu a little too many times and frankly, Mingyu shouldn't go around throwing compliments and calling people cute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know if there's humor in this, but it's all pretty cute. Wonwoo is forever confused and in his round wire-rimmed glasses, and Mingyu is just an overall giant ball of cute and canines.
> 
> This work is cross-posted on Asian Fanfics.

Wonwoo is busy multitasking.

 

He’s adding ketchup on the side of his fries and stuffing burger in his face - all while reading his class notes he has set in front of him, when he hears Mingyu giggle from in front of him. It had been late afternoon on a Thursday when Mingyu begged Wonwoo to accompany him go get lunch because according to Mingyu, apparently, _my brain is starving after Physics, Wonwoo Hyung. (That whining bastard)._

 

They’re both at the food place Wonwoo’s roommates _(and best friends)_ work in. Overlooking the fact that he gets occasional discounted lunches and fruit juices on the house, Wonwoo prefers to hang out at the shop for he has the chance of looking less like the loner he actually is since his tiny circle of friends _(all of whom worked in the shop)_ liked to drop by the booth Wonwoo sits in in between their breaks. Wonwoo’s lonely streak had gotten a little tipsy earlier in the year, when Mingyu barrelled his way over to the university Wonwoo studies in to continue his own education; adding a _plus one_ in Wonwoo’s minuscule group of friends.

 

The lean-muscled old neighbour of Wonwoo’s _(who Wonwoo is more warm, and less cold-and-quiet to)_ only giggles more at Wonwoo, his mouth full of food. Today, the younger science major is clad in a fitted white shirt that has _Abercrombie & Fitch _ printed on the front; and he still manages to look effortlessly good, unlike Wonwoo who looks half-dead in his all-black hoodie and cap.

 

Mingyu takes time to swallow his burger down, and says, "Hyung, you look cute when you’re focused like that."

 

Wonwoo stares at the figure perched in front of him through his wire-rimmed eyeglasses. His blank mind takes half-a-minute to process what Mingyu has said, and his ears take an extra ten seconds to turn red and match the colour of ketchup he has poured on his fries. Mingyu thinks it’s quite a sight to see Wonwoo red and frozen - burger still in hand, looking frazzled. _Cute._

 

Wonwoo doesn’t really know what to say. Mingyu is staring at him expectantly, a puppy-like grin on his face, and Wonwoo feels like he’s _compelled_ to reply something back. He’s practically vibrating in his spot thinking for a reply when his beloved Soonyoung _(who overhears Mingyu’s sentence while he's walking out on his break)_ swoops in and says something along the lines of _‘I love fries, do you love fries? Do you want free fries?’_ to save Wonwoo’s inarticulate ass. 

 

Wonwoo takes less than ten seconds to gather his notes in his hands and sprint off the corner.

 

 

 

Two days later, Wonwoo has the unfortunate luck of bumping into Mingyu again when he tiredly drags his body to the library, grudgingly accepting the fact that he will be put in the brink of failing his classes if he doesn’t start studying for his tests next week.

 

His auto piloted body is ready to take off again when he catches sight of Mingyu, hoping he can hide away before the taller can catch a glimpse of him. But Jeon Wonwoo hasn’t really been much of a bagger of luck; so it doesn’t take him much by surprise when Mingyu manages to holler out a loud and shrill whisper of _Wonwoo Hyung,_ enough to catch attention and receive dirty glares from the students studying nearby.

 

Wonwoo lets out an inaudible _fuck it_ and takes hesitant steps towards where Mingyu is sitting; by the huge windows, the vast expanse of the campus behind the sitting boy working as a canvas to the art that is _Kim Mingyu;_ a beautiful 6 feet of walking sex that is incapable of getting any eye bags despite lacking sleep, which Wonwoo thinks is _fucking unfair because what the fuck._

 

Head hanging low with his hands digging tightly into his textbooks, and staring at his black converse that _desperately_ needs some washing, Wonwoo pep talks himself that it is better to face the tall and hyperactive freshman now and pretend as if nothing interesting worthy had happened when they last hung out, instead of dragging the matter _(what is the matter anyway?)_ like a stringy chewing gum.

 

An internally panicking Wonwoo is proud that he outwardly manages to look cool as he nods a tsundere hello to Mingyu while taking the empty seat next to him, making sure all parts of his body are tucked in safely within him _(even his pinkie),_ to avoid facing the danger of coming in contact with Mingyu. He of course fails, since Mingyu is not good with controlling his limbs, and immediately crowds into Wonwoo’s personal space the moment he sits down to whisper him some equations about Physics or something. Wonwoo can’t actually think straight with all the Mingyu in front of him.

 

Mingyu babbles on about gravitational functions and Newton’s law with his thick textbook placed in front of them, and although Wonwoo tries, _he really tries,_ to focus on what Mingyu is saying, his mind can’t help but stay haywire from the combination of a) Mingyu’s soapy smell b) thinking of what Mingyu had said a couple of days ago and c) his goddamn collarbones that prettily stand out against the dark colour of his soft maroon sweater. _They look so, so comfy._ Jesus, _Mingyu_ looks so comfy, and Wonwoo feels like crying from the overwhelming want of wanting to cuddle Mingyu.

 

Wonwoo quietly hyperventilates again. He’s very sure he’d be facing the trouble of being admitted in the hospital sooner if he doesn’t stop facing issues concerning his regular intake of oxygen.

 

"Hyung, are you okay?" Mingyu softly puts his hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder and finally addresses the panicking male beside him, who looks very disorientated _(yet beautiful, Mingyu's mind adds)._

 

"Mingyu, you cannot go around calling people cute," Wonwoo blurts out, his tone stuck somewhere in between a nervous 20-year-old guy and a nagging mother.

 

He chastises himself to shut the hell up _(because why did he even say that?)_ before he can make matters worse, and make his dignity look like it's gone for a spin in the washing machine, but his mouth seems to have taken a mind of its own and Wonwoo finds himself in the midst of a word vomit _(literally, no filters)_ before he can stop himself from going any further.

 

"And you cannot go around giving people your stupid smile because your canines look like they’re ready to poke at someone’s eyeballs, and you cannot wear sweaters and tight jeans together because it makes you look hot."

 

Wonwoo quickly covers his mouth with his palms and cringes, but he realises it’s a little too late to be doing that because Mingyu’s body is fully turned towards Wonwoo now, and he is giving Wonwoo the same 1000 watts grin _(canines full on display and all)_ that he always blinds Wonwoo with.

 

"Hyung, is this a complimented reply for what I said at lunch the other day?" Mingyu draws out giddily, no ounce of shame present on his face, unlike Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo’s face is ablaze with colour and embarrassment and he thinks he might combust anytime soon, palms moving to cover his cheeks in attempt to cool the fire in them. _Someone call the fire department please,_ he thinks.

 

He tries to salvage whatever shred of manly dignity he has in himself and instead clears his throat, and replies, "No, I’m just handing out some genuine advice to my freshman friend." His answer sounds a lot like unconvincing bullshit even to himself.

 

"Ah, but you think I’m a _good-looking_ freshman, right?" Mingyu teases, and Wonwoo almost rips out a page of his textbook.

 

"N-No I don’t," he stutters. _How articulate._

 

"But you said I looked hot," Mingyu pouts, shaking his entire body like a wiggling puppy to catch Wonwoo’s attention. Wonwoo chokes at Mingyu’s words and flips the pages of his textbook even faster.

 

"Wonwoo Hyung," Mingyu calls out a second later. Wonwoo curiously peeks out above his thick manual.

 

"If the universe loses its gravitational force, how long do you think it’ll take for everything to go faulty?" Mingyu asks. Wonwoo tilts his head to the side, confused as to why Mingyu would ask a question related to Physics in the midst of attempting to tease Wonwoo. Before Wonwoo can open his mouth to answer, Mingyu takes on a signature grin, looking ready to reply his own question.

 

"It doesn’t matter, because _you_ are my gravitational force and you _already_ make my heart faulty!" Mingyu giggles out, emphasising his words.

 

Wonwoo takes less than five seconds to sprint away from Mingyu this time.

 

 

 

While holding his impromptu _‘Run-Away-From-Mingyu-Marathon’,_ Wonwoo forgets to grab his textbook along with him on his run out.

 

So around two or whatsoever hours _(he didn’t really keep count)_ after his sprinting marathon from Mingyu and the library, Wonwoo lets himself sit at the snack bar in the shop Soonyoung and Jihoon work - his right cheek pressing on the counter and a solemn look pasted on his face, as he soundlessly wonders if he a) really will be able to pass his classes and b) will ever be able to face Mingyu again without wanting to squirt mustard down his own throat.

 

Soonyoung throws a worried glance at his best friend from the cash register. Jihoon on the other hand though, isn’t as kind, and instead throws the wet rag he was wiping the tables with directly onto Wonwoo’s face. Soonyoung gets even more worried when Wonwoo barely flinches.

 

"Yo, get your wimpy ass out of here if you aren’t planning to change the way your face looks, because no offense, but you look like a dead body," Jihoon says, collecting his rag from Wonwoo’s face.

 

Vernon who comes out from the back only peeps from around the corner, and continues going back to moving boxes like it’s his immediate priority. The boys are less hectic than usual, silently minding their designated jobs and finding new entertainment from Wonwoo since the shop isn’t much bustling with lunch-seeking individuals around the mid-evening.

 

Wonwoo only lets an indecipherable grunt in response, and mumbles again when Jihoon throws insults at him. Vernon finishes his duty at restocking a while later and joins his co-workers at front, participating in the wallowing conversation of Wonwoo’s problems. He looks back and forth between the contrasting duo of friends who are attempting to cheer Wonwoo up.

 

"Wonwoo, he’s a close friend of yours. If Mingyu’s saying things like that to you, maybe he’s just trying to cheer you up." Soonyoung says.

 

"Yeah, maybe he noticed how nasty you look," Jihoon adds, and Soonyoung swats him in the hand to say that Wonwoo was just _stressed_ from studying.

 

"It shouldn’t be a big deal, man. Just man up and act casual the next time you see him." Vernon chips in helpfully.

 

Not sooner after Vernon has let the sentence out of his mouth, the bell above the door rings to signal a customer who more or less barges into the shop; his mood apparently the blaring opposite of Wonwoo’s.

 

Before Soonyoung can give his roommate a heads up, Jihoon snickers at the loud _Hyung!_ the deep voice calls out.

 

_Oh boy._

 

"Wonwoo Hyung!" Mingyu calls out again, hands busy and fumbling with the stack of books he carries along, _and would you look at that,_ half of them seem to be the ones Wonwoo left in the library earlier. "You left so soon, Hyung. I could barely carry all our stuff here, and the walk-out machine kept beeping at me because I couldn’t scan my card!" he rambles, settling down on Wonwoo’s right and letting the textbooks fall on the counter with a dull thud.

 

For lack of better words, Wonwoo only lets out a meek _sorry,_ eyes projecting downwards as if the barstool was the most fascinating thing in the world. _Oh look, it has in-painted glitter._

 

"Are you planning on running away every time we have a conversation?" Mingyu’s abrupt question really takes him by surprise. Wonwoo’s round-glasses rimmed eyes look up to see Mingyu stretching his long body over the counter and blindly find for a straw to put into his cup of milkshake that Soonyoung delivers him. Soonyoung moves a little farther to stand next to Jihoon who’s settled near the tables, comfortable enough to watch over and hear the couple without making it look blaringly obvious.

 

Wonwoo sighs. "The thing is Mingyu, there is a difference between having a casual conversation and having talks that are borderline flirting," Wonwoo finally finds his voice and energy to say. He’s slightly proud at himself for not stuttering over his words, but he doesn’t pay too much attention to it in order to not lose the flow of his speech.

 

"You go around calling me cute out of the blue when I’m stuffing my face with a burger, and call me cute when I’m wearing my reading glasses, and sit so close to me that I can smell your detergent on my own clothes, and it just makes it so hard for me to think straight, or even _hardly think_ sometimes. You make me not know what to _do._ " Wonwoo confesses, his tone growing softer towards the end of his outburst.

 

Mingyu only answers back unfazed; telling that he still doesn’t see the problem with what Wonwoo had said, half slurping on his milkshake. "Hyung, I’m only being honest with you when I say those things to you, and plus, haven’t we always been sitting close? You know I have the habit of leaning towards people when I talk."

 

"Yeah, but you, like, _flirt_ with me Mingyu," Wonwoo half-heartedly relents, softly adding, "Or at least I think you do."

 

"Yeah, because we have a crush on each other, Wonwoo Hyung," Mingyu’s eyes flit over from the brim of his cup, lips playing with his straw. Wonwoo immediately chokes on air upon hearing what Mingyu says because _how on Earth did he find out about Wonwoo’s homosexual crush on him?_

 

Wonwoo honestly finds it hard to recall the last time he had spoken to Soonyoung or Jihoon about Mingyu’s grades or the occasional text messages between them; and Mingyu hadn’t changed his hair since he dyed it back brown after his blond-and-short-hair fiasco _(and he still looked good, what the fuck?),_ and that had definitely been way before Mingyu entered college three months ago.

 

That had all been back when Mingyu was still struggling to finish his senior year and preparing to graduate high school, whilst Wonwoo was thrown into the whirlpool of tertiary education, science and college assignments. There has literally been nothing for Wonwoo to pore over concerning Mingyu to his duo of friends in recent times, so Wonwoo wonders, how could Mingyu have possibly known that Wonwoo finds the former’s butt _round and cute? (Mingyu doesn’t know this last part, of course)._

 

_(But frankly, although Wonwoo has lessened his rants about Mingyu recently, he shamefully admits that his crush on Mingyu still stands as how it has always been. He simply hasn’t been wording his feelings as actively since he’s been seeing Mingyu far more often now compared to the year before, now that the two are back to living and studying within close proximity. It’s different when Mingyu and Wonwoo were separated two states from each other; between school and university.)_

 

And how is Mingyu saying things like _we have a crush on each other,_ looking utterly nonchalant, and _is he still slurping on that stupid milkshake?_ Wonwoo finds himself a little flustered at Mingyu, and more annoyed at the chocolate milkshake in his hand and harshly pulls Mingyu’s drink away from him.

 

Mingyu pouts when his drink is taken away from him _(his stomach has been grumbling since earlier and studying Physics again for half the day; especially on a Saturday, is not cool)._ He rolls his eyes playfully and scolds at Wonwoo to stop looking so scandalized. Before Wonwoo is able to deny or question what Mingyu had said earlier, Mingyu goes back to his habit of halting Wonwoo’s replies with a reply of his own.

 

Mingyu’s reply goes along the lines of explaining that he got to know of Wonwoo’s crush on him from when Wonwoo had slurred it out drunkenly after a fraternity party Wonwoo had firstly taken Mingyu to, when helping him get accustomed to the college life. Wonwoo had taken the bright-eyed and lost freshman for a campus tour to make him feel at home, in addition to pulling him into a loud house filled with smoke and alcohol _(and probably weed, but who knows)_ to give him the full college experience.

 

What Wonwoo probably had overlooked the morning after he woke from his drunken stupor was the fact that his mouth tended to run wild at more times when excessive alcohol got into his slinky system. _(He remembers being told that he once had a serious and literal eye-to-eye talk about the fraternity house’s cat whilst sitting on the senior’s lap himself);_ and if Wonwoo thought that was his most embarrassing drunken story, he thinks the universe is proving him wrong right now.

 

Wonwoo faintly hears Jihoon’s cackle behind him and he feels his face slowly turning tomato. He cannot believe, _(refuses to believe)_ that he voluntarily confessed his liking for Mingyu to the person himself, and he immediately wants to crawl over the counter, sit underneath it, and cry.

 

"You’re so red right now." Mingyu laughs, unaware of Wonwoo’s internal crisis.

 

"Yeah, _so_ red Wonwoo," Jihoon chimes from behind them, and Soonyoung chokes his neck to shut him up.

 

Wonwoo is in the middle of what he does best – _hyperventilate and panic,_ when Mingyu talks again after a grinning pause.

 

"You were so cute, Hyung. You were going on and on about how you thought I should have worn blue contacts while I was blond, and how I’ve always looked amazing when I wear my button-ups and ripped skinny jeans together."

 

"Yeah, _especially_ in those silk and Hawaiian ones." Jihoon files in helpfully, howling with laughter, and Soonyoung honestly gives up with holding Jihoon back from exposing any of Wonwoo's other imaginations.

 

Now, Wonwoo can even hear Vernon laugh from somewhere around the shop. _Please let the ground open and swallow me up._

 

Mingyu finally gets the audacity to turn shy, and his tone shifts to something that is more softer and reserved. "I think that’s why I got more confident about telling you things I’ve always wanted to tell you, Hyung. Ordinary things I like about you on a normal basis, they're easier to point out since I know our feelings are mutual." He fiddles with his fingers, now that his straw is gone.

 

Wonwoo’s round eyeglasses droops down his nose and Mingyu leans forward to push it back up. Wonwoo flusters again.

 

"You look cute like this, Wonwoo Hyung," Mingyu smiles out, and Wonwoo wheezes _(only internally),_ this time.

 

Wonwoo flaps Mingyu’s hands away from his face and squeaks a _shut up,_ and Mingyu laughs more.

 

"So, are we cool now?" Mingyu tilts his head and stares at Wonwoo.

 

A lesser conflicted and non-emotionally constipated Wonwoo is somehow calm when he nods his head to confirm that they’re cool now, a shy smile taking over his face. He even goes as far as adding, "Hey Mingyu?"

 

Mingyu brings out his canines again. "Yes, Hyung?"

 

"That sweater looks nice on you."

 

 

 

 _"Vernon! Go make another milkshake!"_ Soonyoung screeches.

 

It’s only minutes later that Wonwoo and Mingyu are silently giggling at each other, textbooks crowding the table they shifted into _(tests be damned)._ The milkshake a grinning Soonyoung delivers is settled in the middle of the table looking very pink _(its strawberry, and it looks on par with Mingyu’s lips)_ and very full _(again, like his lips)_ and very big, compared to the ones the boys usually serve around the shop. It also has two straws perched in it.

 

When Wonwoo leans forward to drink his milkshake, Mingyu noisily sneaks a wet kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek before drinking the milkshake along.

 

Wonwoo flushes as pink as their strawberry milkshake when his eyes catches Mingyu’s, only two inches away from his.

 

 _"They’re making eyes at each other!"_ Jihoon shrieks.

 


	2. We're Cute Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know I love you right?”
> 
> Wonwoo’s lips curve into a soft smile. “Of course I do, you dummy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized when tomorrow comes, it'll be a year since I posted my first ever story ? I don't know, it got me feeling all melancholic, so I wrote this on impulse in a couple of hours.
> 
> It's really just fluff with (zero) plot, but count this as my gratitude.

Wonwoo hates – no, absolutely _loathes_ the walk-out machine in the library for various reasons he won’t have enough time to list, but mostly because a) it beeps too damn loudly and its fucking annoying when he’s seated nearby the entrance, trying his best to concentrate without feeling likes he’s seated next to a loudly ticking bomb and b) he has to always rummage into his bag for his student card that he’s tossed somewhere deep in, and its totally embarrassing when he’s holding up a line. Wonwoo doesn’t like all the attention and noise _(to be honest, he never asked for it, so it can warrant as a total invasion of privacy)._

 

If he wasn’t such a book person who counted the library as his holy sanctuary, Wonwoo wouldn’t hesitate to burn the entire building down.

 

He grunts as he huffs and puffs his way out of the library _(accompanied with a loud beep),_ and damn nearly is a second away from tripping over his own footing and dropping the stack of books he’s hugged to his body – if it isn’t for Mingyu who pops out of nowhere and steadies him with a big hug from the front. Wonwoo is eternally grateful for his boyfriend.

 

“Hyung, you gotta be careful there,” Mingyu grins, his canines poking at his bottom lip.

 

Mingyu has the ability to turn Wonwoo’s day upside down entirely – like right now, when Wonwoo can feel a grin filling his face at the mere sight of his boyfriend. Forty seconds ago Wonwoo was busy murdering _(in his head, of course)_ the innocent guy who scanned his card twice with a _beep beep_ to enter the library.

 

It’s been a year since they’ve become boyfriends _(boyfriends, ohmygod),_ yet Wonwoo still swoons over Mingyu like a silly little teenage girl with a crush. It’s embarrassing – Jihoon makes sure to always scream out how disgusting and nonsensical Wonwoo acts around Mingyu when the shorter catches Wonwoo staring at Mingyu dreamily _(which is almost all the time)._

 

Once, he spilled half of the Oreo milkshake he was carrying to their table because Mingyu had turned and winked at him, while shooting him a finger heart and kissy lips. Wonwoo had jerked so hard, he almost didn’t hear Mingyu’s tinkling laughter and Jihoon’s scream. Jihoon later threatened to shove the mop into Wonwoo’s face when Soonyoung had ordered Jihoon to go mop up the floor.

 

Wonwoo’s glasses fall crooked on his nose, and Mingyu pushes it back up before snatching all the books from Wonwoo’s noodle hands to carry them for him instead. He manages to move all the books to one muscular arm, and grabs Wonwoo’s hand with the other – and Wonwoo blushes a flowery pink from how sweet Mingyu is _(a few girls in the campus probably hate Wonwoo, but oh well)._

 

“I thought we were just meeting up at the shop?” Wonwoo asks, swinging their arms lightly. It’s spring by now, and he likes watching how pretty the flowers look blossoming under the sun each time Mingyu and he walk back together to the dorms or head down to the convenience store.

 

“Yeah, but I can’t let you walk all those five minutes alone, can I? What kind of boyfriend would I be?” Mingyu smirks, swinging their arms higher. Mingyu loves making Wonwoo a flustering, blushing mess _(he thinks the older looks really cute like that)._

 

“Shut up,” Wonwoo blurts, pulling his fingers away from Mingyu’s and trying to hide his face into his sweater – but it only makes him look like a duck because he looks like he’s awkwardly trying for a double chin.

 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Mingyu teases on purpose and threads their fingers again, and he enjoys watching Wonwoo be a fumbling mess throughout their walk to the shop.

 

 

 

When the bell above the door chimes to signify their entrance, Jihoon groans in sync with it, and Soonyoung is quick to shout at them in glee.

 

“I can’t believe the two of you are here again.”

 

“Hey, lovebirds!”

 

“Hi,” Wonwoo grunts back. He’s so hungry, he can eat a human _(the only reason he doesn’t is because Wonwoo isn’t into cannibalism)._

 

“Of course we’re here again, Jihoon Hyung. It’s obligatory to eat here when I’m trying to take my man on a date when I’m still young and broke,” Mingyu wiggles his fingers before pulling Wonwoo into the booth by the huge glass window. By now, they’ve labelled it as their seat, _(Soonyoung makes sure to keep it booked empty any time he knows the couple are coming to eat),_ and its automatic for the both to move into the booth anytime they’re at the shop. Well, unless Jihoon needs to clean tables and he kicks the couple to the counter bar to be all quote unquote: nauseatingly cute.

 

“If you’re so broke then why do you still need to have a date, you dumbass,” Jihoon scowls, before moving into the kitchen.

 

“Hey, bring us some coupons first! I want a discount!” Wonwoo shouts at the retreating figure.

 

Soonyoung plops next to Mingyu to sit in the booth for a second, grinning. “Mingyu already –”

 

Jihoon slams the kitchen door back open with full hands, before Soonyoung runs to help him carry a couple of plates, and the fries basket. “Your giant boyfriend already swiped all the coupons finish for your order. He called me six times just to remind me. Tell me why he has my number again?”

 

“You got our food ordered ahead?” Wonwoo asks Mingyu. “That’s really sweet. Thanks Mingyu, I was starving,” Wonwoo says, stretching over the table to drop a peck at Mingyu’s forehead. Its Mingyu’s turn to blush, and Wonwoo takes a moment to admire his boyfriend because the taller looks really cute when pink grazes his honey-glazed, tan skin.

 

“You’re drooling at him again, you nasty,” Jihoon flings a rag into Wonwoo’s face, and dumps the napkins onto his head for extra measure.

 

“You don’t have to be salty,” Wonwoo sasses back, only having a little ounce of shame for being caught checking his boyfriend out.

 

Mingyu has ordered them a bunch of stuff – things they probably can’t finish on a normal day, but Wonwoo is hungry, and Mingyu is _(still)_ a growing child, so the couple baskets of nuggets, fries, and double cheeseburger for Wonwoo does not boggle his mind, and he instead dives straight into his burger like a cave man who’s been deprived of food since the stone age.

 

“Hyung, you’ve got sauce on the corner of your mouth,” Mingyu giggles around his mouthful of fries.

 

“Where?” Wonwoo mumbles around his food.

 

“Here,” Mingyu says, and he’s a cliché, he’s an absolute cliché who likes doing cute things that’ll make Wonwoo look like a cute little spoilt boyfriend – so its total Mingyu protocol when he reaches his fingers out to swipe the mustard off Wonwoo’s lips and licking it off his hands.

 

“Oh fuck, can you not,” Jihoon groans loudly _(though it sounds a little like a scream),_ and he looks like he’s one hundred percent okay with wrangling himself if it means he can get away from nauseating couples.

 

“C’mon, you gotta admit they’re cute.” Soonyoung smiles.

 

“No,” Jihoon shoots back, and Soonyoung only resignedly rolls his eyes before heading to the counter to bill a customer.

 

When Soonyoung and Jihoon have moved away, and the boys are half-full enough to focus a little lesser on food, Mingyu takes the opportunity to finally talk to Wonwoo privately. Wonwoo’s been so busy with his assignments and mid-terms, and it’s almost as if Wonwoo is the one battling with a hectic science major.

 

“Hyung,” Mingyu pouts.

 

“What,” Wonwoo blinks at the younger.

 

“You’ve been too busy to pay me any attention these days,” he pushes his lips out.

 

Wonwoo watches him fiddle with the basket of nuggets, before he reaches for one and nibbles around them frowning, and Wonwoo can’t help but smirk at his boyfriend saying, “Aw, is someone feeling lonely?”

 

“Of course I am,” Mingyu whines.

 

He hates asking Wonwoo for attention, worried that the older would find him too clingy and annoying. The last time they met was almost a week ago, and the both of them had only sat side by side in the library studying together for the ambush of tests and assignments they had to finish. Anything other than that was only the Facetime they manage to have before bed, or in the evening after class – but virtual meetings don’t allow Mingyu to hold Wonwoo, or kiss him on his head, and Mingyu is just Wonwoo deprived.

 

Wonwoo wipes the grease off his lips and pouts. “I’m sorry, Mingyu. It’s been a busy week.” He sees Mingyu flickering his eyes at Wonwoo, and he continues. “It’ll be over by next week, okay? And then I’ll come over to your dorm, and we can cuddle together, and come here more often to bother Jihoon, okay?”

 

Mingyu laughs _(quite beautifully)._ “Sounds like a good deal, Hyung. You better preach your own words,” he narrows his eyes playfully.

 

“I promise.” Wonwoo smiles back softly. “Now, why don’t I compensate you for depriving you of my love with some milkshake?”

 

“Oh, really now?” Mingyu cocks an eyebrow and tilts his head at his boyfriend.

 

“Mmhm,” Wonwoo grins back playfully, waving his friends over.

 

Jihoon trudges over and sighs. “What do you want?”

 

“A milkshake, the big one.” Wonwoo says, and turns to Mingyu. “What flavour do you want, baby?”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes and tries _(really)_ hard to not holler Soonyoung over to take the order instead.

 

“Vanilla?” Mingyu asks.

 

Wonwoo turns back to Jihoon. “You heard my man.”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes harder. “You guy ran out of coupons, if you didn’t remember,” he deadpans.

 

Wonwoo crosses his arms and says, “I know, and I don’t need them to spoil my man a little more.”

 

“Wow, no coupons, Hyung?” Mingyu teases.

 

“Mmhm, only for you,” Wonwoo flirts back.

 

“What a hot, rich man I have here,” Mingyu winks.

 

Jihoon gags. “I’ll try not to fucking poison your vanilla milkshake.”

 

Mingyu only giggles, moving to eat the mountain of fries they have left, glad to be having some quality date time with his boyfriend. He doesn’t tell Wonwoo this much, but he’s crazy glad Wonwoo had drunkenly confessed to him that time over a year ago – and he’s proud of himself for finally making a move on his Wonwoo Hyung. When he looks at Wonwoo laughing over his own pun around a piece of chicken nugget, he’s so glad he gets to call Wonwoo his boyfriend.

 

His thoughts are interrupted when Soonyoung comes over with their drink and settles it in the middle. Soonyoung catches the soft smile Mingyu gives Wonwoo when he thinks no one notices, and he grins on his own before quickly moving away. He’s only heard so much of how much Wonwoo has whined about missing Mingyu over the week, and he knows Mingyu feels just about the same.

 

“I added a cherry on top because I made the drink for you guys. Have fun,” Soonyoung smiles over his shoulder.

 

Mingyu surges forward to get a sip of their shake, claiming a possessive grip on the straw – and he reminds Wonwoo so much of a puppy in a giddy child’s body, instead of a grown twenty year old. He watches Mingyu suckle down the milkshake carefully, and he wonders how Mingyu’s lips are so pink – and then he also wonders if Mingyu has been applying the tinted berry lip balm Wonwoo bought him a couple of months ago. Mingyu’s lips always looked lusher than usual when he uses them, and they make his lips look so glossy, that Wonwoo never holds himself back from tiptoeing to give Mingyu a kiss _(they taste really good too)._

 

“Hyung,” Mingyu says out, his lips still nibbling around their straw.

 

Wonwoo only hums back. He’s so distracted. _(Mingyu’s definitely wearing the balm)._

 

“You want to kiss me, don’t you?”

 

“Hm?” Wonwoo startles.

 

Mingyu smirks at the older cheekily, like he’s caught his boyfriend at something. “You keep staring at my lips.”

 

Well, Wonwoo doesn’t see the point of lying. “Maybe.”

 

Mingyu leans over and smacks a wet peck on Wonwoo. And then another, and another, and _another,_ before he feels satisfied and sits back with a giddy grin. Wonwoo’s face is dusted pink, but he doesn’t stop himself from stretching over the table to hold Mingyu’s face and press his lips against Mingyu’s one more time, a little longer. When he moves back and settles, he glimpses at Mingyu who still has his eyes shut softly with a gentle smile lilted at his lips.

 

And Wonwoo thinks over and over and over again, how lucky he is to be able to call Mingyu _(the boy he’d had an endless crush for)_ his own now.  
He sees Mingyu grinning softly. “Hey, Hyung?”

 

“Yeah,” Wonwoo hums, fiddling his fingers with Mingyu’s.

 

Mingyu flutters his eyes open, and they’re so rich, and deep, like the coffee Mingyu likes to bring Wonwoo when he’s studying at the library. They’re so warm, and sweet. “You know I love you right?”

 

Wonwoo’s lips curve into a soft smile. “Of course I do, you dummy.”

 

Mingyu’s arms are stretched out across the table too, and his fingers tighten gently around Wonwoo’s. “Well do you love me back?”

 

“I always do. I always love you back,” Wonwoo confesses.

 

 

 

A little far away, at the counter, Soonyoung lets out a content sigh. “They’re so cute together, aren’t they?”

 

“No, Soonyoung,” Jihoon glowers at him _(he’s lost count of how much he can whine in a day, really),_ rinsing the dishes and wiping along the sink. “Now will you come help me clean all these things instead?”

 

Soonyoung sighs again, leaning an elbow onto the counter. “They’re cute, Jihoon. You just won’t accept it.”

 

The backdoor opens before Jihoon can glower again, and Vernon stumbles in in confusion. “Huh, who? Who’s cute?” He asks. He catches Soonyoung’s line of sight, and grins a gummy smile of his own. “Yeah, they’re cute.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! Drop comments !
> 
> And happy first anniversary x

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed and much appreciated. This is my first ever work that I have published, so albeit not having it perfected, I have it close to my heart. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Much love, and have a great day!
> 
> Thank you for all the (100) kudos! I'd really really appreciate it if you guys went over and gave some love to my other (Meanie) stories too, heh. Much love x


End file.
